Wandering Flames of Fantasy
by Light Saviour
Summary: An adventure of all the characters in Shohoku as they go on an adventure FF style!OC's abound.Many pairings involved.R&R please!


WANDERING FLAMES OF FANTASY 

Ever wondered what will happen if our fave SD characters will go out on an adventure as in Final Fantasy style?OC's are here and with TONS of pairings.Please read on……

Disclaimer:I don't own the Slam Dunk characters nor the familiar plots ,places,characters,jobs,etc from the FF series I applied in this fanfic.But the OCs are completely mine.

It was very busy in the city of Midgar that day.Tons and tons of people just kept on coming.A young man emerged from a train.He carries a gunblade which was slinged at his back.He looked left and right.All he could see was the heads of the bustling people.He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you in this hustle."a familiar voice sounded.

The young man turned his head.He saw a girl smiling at him.

"Ayako."the young man said.

"Yeah.Nice to see ya on,the guys' are waiting back in the hideout."Ayako replied.

Rukawa followed Ayako out of the terminal.

"Nothing's changed."Rukawa began.

"Guess so.It's always the same here.People still bow to the will of Shinra.Anyway,how are you?Did you manage to go around Gaia and sharpen your skills?"Ayako asked.

Rukawa didn't reply.Ayako sighed.

"I thought traveling the world had changed you.Even for a bit."Ayako said.

Still,Rukawa didn't reply.He and Ayako managed to arrive at Sector 7 after a little while.They arrived in a house with a grey roof.A familiar redhead goofball emerged.

"Hey,hey,hey!Guess who's back!"he yelled.

"Sakuragi!Not so loud!This is supposed to be a surprise!"Ayako scolded.

The rest then flocked at the doorway.

"Look at what the cat dragged in!"Miyagi announced.

"Yeah,yeah.Now,let me pass,will you?"Rukawa spat.

They cleared the way for entered with his luggage,aided by Ayako.The leader,Akagi,stepped forward to face looked at him.

"Let's see how much you had learned from traveling around the world.We'll have a battle as soon as Ayako takes your luggage to your room.I'll be at the back."Akagi challenged.

Everyone was silent as he walked shrugged.Haruko,Akagi's sister,who was also the one who keep the house going in order,walked over to Rukawa,her head bowed.

"It's so good to have you back,Rukawa-kun….."Haruko said.

"It's not very good,Haruko!We could manage well without him!"Sakuragi cut in.

"Do'aho."Rukawa whispered.

"Anyway,we have a new recruit at the time you were away.His name is Sam.A pretty reliable one,I'd say."Mitsui added.

"Speaking of Sam,here's the guy right now."Miyagi said.

The one who entered was someone who has quite a thin frame,suspiciously curvaceous,by Rukawa's observation.Sam was wearing a black cap and when he looked up,his face was surprisingly with a touch of femininity.

"Rukawa,this is Sam,our new recruit."Ayako introduced as she went down the stairs.

"Hey!Nice to meet ya!"Sam said.

Rukawa extended his hand for a handshake.The others went out to the back to see Akagi and Rukawa battle.

"You challenged the boss already?You're pretty confident."Sam commented.

"Then?"Rukawa replied.

Sam didn't reply.He felt insulted by that last remark.But it faded away as the battle was about to start.

"Okay…..BATTLE!"Ayako started.

Akagi took out his guns and aimed at Rukawa.But then Rukawa moved with lightning-fast speed and he managed to slash Akagi's right arm.

"Tch…..lucky strike."Akagi grumbled.

Akagi fired his evaded as fast as he could.Both showed their amazing fighting skills.After a while,Rukawa charged at Akagi to slash him again but Akagi took out his dagger from his pocket and he managed to salsh Rukawa's was dizzy and he fell to the ground,forehead bleeding.

"Rukawa!"Haruko cried out.

"He deserves it for challenging Akagi,Haruko."Sakuragi mumbled.

Ayako rushed to Rukawa.He really was bleeding quite badly.Sam also went to his side.

"Sam,get the first-aid kit.Hurry!"Ayako cried.

"You were good but not good enough."Akagi commented.

Rukawa fluttered his eyes open.He saw someone sitting beside him.It was Sam,sleeping.His face really looks very womanly now.Sam tilted his head to the left,causing his cap to fall down from his head.To Rukawa's surprise,long silky blonde hair fell down from where the cap had been.It's obvious now.Sam was a girl.

"Hey."Rukawa began,shaking Sam's arm.

"Huh?Wha-?"Sam mumbled.

Sam's face paled as SHE saw her golden hair lying loose.

"You didn't tell them you were a girl."Rukawa accused.

"Then?You wont let me enter the group if I present myself to you as a girl."Sam reasoned.

"Nah.They'll actually beg you to stay if you tell them that you're a girl.Trust me."

"Okay.If you say so…….I'll tell them later."

"What's your real name?"

"Samantha Lockheart."

Rukawa said nothing.Instead,he touched the bandage on his forehead.

"You got a pretty bad wound.It'll leave a scar."Sam informed him.

"You're a lesbian,aren't you?"

"What?!No,I'm not!!!!"

"Don't lie.You actually fooled them to think that you were a man."

"Yeah,I did.But that doesn't mean that I'm a lesbian."

"How will I know that you aren't lying?"

Sam was angry.She took the basin by the table near the bed and threw it at took the basin and he threw it back to her.She poured the basin with water.She was about to pour him with that when she tripped,causing her to fall on top of Rukawa.Their eyes met,just in time as Sakuragi entered.

"Yeow!!!!!How did she get in????!!!"Sakuragi yelled.

"It's not what you think."Sam reasoned,getting off of Rukawa.

"Sorry!I didn't mean to interrupt anything at all!I swear!"Sakuragi reasoned.

"Looks like you got some explaining to do."Rukawa said.

Sam sighed.

"Please call everyone here.I have something important to tell to all of you."Sam pleaded.

"Uh,okay.I'll go now.Wait a sec."Sakuragi replied before walking out the door.

Sam sighed once more.Her eyes drifted off to Rukawa,who was looking at her too.

"What're you looking at?!"Sam spat.

"Nothing.You look stupid."

Sam clenched her fists.She was about to give him a punch but the others had entered the room.

Note:

Okay,1st chapter done.How did you find it?Well,I'm not a very good writer,I know.Sorry!Sorry!R&R please!Thank you ever so much for reading!There's still more to come!


End file.
